1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a 3D printing method, and specifically to a 3D printing method implemented by a movable platform. 2. Description of Prior Art 3D-JET printer can read user-input 3D file for a physical 3D model and to jet ink through nozzle, so as to stack the jetted ink upon a platform for forming the physical 3D model corresponding to the 3D file, which is very convenient.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a 3D printing of related art. In particularly, a 3D-JET printer 1 (refers to as the printer 1 hereinafter) comprises a nozzle 11 and a printing platform 12. As shown in FIG. 1, when performing printing actions, the printer 1 typically controls the nozzle 11 to move along an X axis and a Y axis, and also controls the nozzle 11 to jet ink once the nozzle 11 moves to corresponding positions upon the printing platform 12. Therefore, the jetted inks are stacked upon the printing platform 12, so as to form a desired 3D model.
FIG. 2 is a top view of a swath of related art. In related arts, the printer 1 usually performs the printing actions through SWATH type. Specifically, the nozzle 11 in the embodiment of FIG. 2 is wide in width and embedded with several jetting holes. When being controlled by the printer 1 to move and to jet ink, the nozzle 11 prints upon the printing platform 12 once a swath having a default swath width S, in other words, the nozzle 11 does not print once a point. Therefore, the time consumption of the printing actions is reduced.
As shown in FIG. 2, the printer 1 in related art is to control the nozzle 11 to move along the X axis and to jet ink while it's moving, so as to complete the printing action of a swath (so called one shot). Also, after a swath is printed completely, the printer 1 controls the nozzle 11 to move along the Y axis to re-locate the nozzle 11 to be at a printing position of next swath, so as to print the next swath upon the printing platform 12. Therefore, the printer 1 covers a default platform width W of the printing platform 12 through multiple swaths (i.e., multiple shots).
Because the nozzle 11 needs to jet ink while it's moving, the nozzle 11 needs to be connected with ink cartridges and pumps (now shown) at the rear of the printer 1 through long pipes for ink supplying. Usually, the printer 1 uses the pumps to pressurize the ink cartridges, so the inks in the ink cartridges will be delivered to the nozzle 11 through the pipes, and then the inks of the nozzle 11 can be spurted out. However, the pipes are easily extruded due to the movement of the nozzle 11, and it may cause unstable pressure of the pumps. In this scenario, the size of ink droplets jetted by the nozzle 11 will not be the same. Also, the unstable pressure of the pumps may cause missing nozzle issues. Therefore, the quality of a finished 3D model will be seriously degraded.
Moreover, the movement of the nozzle 11 will cause the inks inside the ink cartridges or the pipes to produce bubbles, which will affect the quality of the 3D model. Furthermore, if the nozzle 11 jets inks while it's moving, the positions of the inks jetted on the printing platform 12 may different from the positions indicated by the 3D file (not shown) because of the inertia of the nozzle 11 due to its movement.